


Overtime

by littledust, Tammaiya



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: Subaru works too much. Seishirou thinks he needs a distraction.





	

Had Subaru not been engrossed in three different sets of case notes at once, he would have realized that it was a mistake to look so busy, and certainly a mistake to look so content doing his work. He sat on the couch, absent-mindedly nibbling on the eraser of his pencil, trying to decide which job needed to be completed first. The trouble was that even the most benign-seeming cases could lead to disaster, but of course doing them all in the same day was out of the question, now that Seishirou--  
  
"Hello, Subaru-kun."  
  
\-- now that Seishirou was in his life, and quite vocal about him wearing himself out.  
  
Now that Seishirou's tongue was doing interesting things to his earlobe. Subaru, flushing, turned his head to tell him to leave him alone, he had important work to be done, but of course opening his mouth was a mistake as Seishirou did not miss the opportunity to sneak in a kiss, and oh-- the man was an unfairly good kisser, and the pencil slid out of his fingers to clatter on the floor as his willpower went as weak as his knees.  
  
"Seishirou-san," Subaru finally managed to protest when the older man began insistently trying to lower him down to lie on the couch, "I've got work to do! It's urgent!"  
  
"I'm sure it is," Seishirou said soothingly, words murmured against Subaru's pulse point. Subaru hissed reflexively, hands clutching at Seishirou's shoulders rather than trying to push him away. "But this is _more_ urgent. You can do it later."  
  
"It's _not_ more urgent," Subaru said faintly, trying to ignore all the parts of himself that were convinced that this was very much not the case.  
  
Seishirou's eyebrows rose and Subaru went crimson. "Subaru-kun, I've barely seen you over the past two weeks, you've been so busy. You've been neglecting your lover." He punctuated his last word with a nip at the neck; Subaru gasped more out of surprise than pain and had not the concentration to protest the hands sliding underneath his shirt, pulling it off over his head. He didn't really want to put up a fight, anyway.  
  
Seishirou seemed to feel vindicated by this; his hands and tongue on his body were as possessive and insistent as they had been the first time they slept together, as though Seishirou couldn't quite believe Subaru was real.  
  
Or, in this case, like Seishirou very much intended to keep Subaru's attention wholly on him. He'd never learnt to share at kindergarten.  
  
Besides, there _had_ been some truth to Seishirou's words. Two weeks of being too busy to do more than collapse into bed before Seishirou came home, only to stagger out of it some hours later before the other man woke up. Maybe if he had found at least a little time for him then, he wouldn't feel like this-- but as of right now, Subaru felt almost like a virgin again, frustrated to distraction and more than a little impatient. He was fairly certain that Seishirou only wore ties and shirts that buttoned on days he didn't have to go out just because he liked seeing Subaru so flustered about undoing fastenings.  
  
"I'm never going to find that button," Seishirou sighed as, with a clinking noise, one small white button rolled under the couch.  
  
"Shut up," Subaru said, and kissed him.  
  
Seishirou, being the wonderfully considerate man he was, did so immediately. Then he took the opportunity to unfasten Subaru's pants and grope him, because he was considerate to _every_ part of Subaru.  
  
Subaru moaned, arching up into Seishirou's touch with his eyes clenched shut. Seishirou stilled, curious to see what Subaru would do, and hazy lust-clouded green eyes blinked open with confusion.  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"I wondered what you were thinking," Seishirou said, vague amusement tinted by something a little more predatory.  
  
Subaru didn't notice. "Oh," he said, voice breathless and weak. "Just that this was like a dream I had once."  
  
"A dream?" The amusement was definitely more than vague now, but what undercut it came in more clearly also, and it made Subaru writhe on the couch, whimpering a little, seeking a touch that was suddenly no longer there. "Do tell," Seishirou murmured, and it was clear that nothing more would happen until he did.  
  
"When-- when I was sixteen, I used to have... dreams," Subaru admitted, and just that was enough to make him blush. Silence met the confession, so Subaru shut his eyes against any smiles or smirks and continued on, and in every subsequent word was a note of pleading: please just _touch_ me now, please _please._ "We would be in your apartment... like this... except in your bed, and you'd-- touch me. Even then I thought you had beautiful hands, and when I dreamt of how they might feel, how they might touch me, it was almost enough..." Here the narration trailed off into embarrassed silence, and Subaru turned his face away, feeling as if his face were on fire.  
  
" _Really,_ " Seishirou purred, and his hand trailed up Subaru's stomach in what was more incentive than reward. "Was this before or after the conclusion of the Bet?"  
  
It took some moments before Subaru could piece together the fact that he had just been asked a question; the light, teasing touches on his stomach were maddening, and Seishirou had shifted position to sit on him in such a way that he _couldn't move_ , not enough to bring any sort of relief--the only answer was to continue on. "Before," he gasped out, "before it ended I would wake up-- after it would continue on except you'd kill me, you wouldn't-- you didn't touch me."  
  
The touches stopped at those words, an abrupt shift in mood to colour the atmosphere darker. Subaru swallowed painfully and then came the expected--the sudden grip on his wrists, fingers digging in. The unheard question: _You don't still dream of death, do you, Subaru-kun?_  
  
"Are there any other dreams I should know about?" Seishirou asked softly, and Subaru could see the gleam of his teeth in the darkness, though the man wasn't smiling.  
  
"O-other dreams?" Subaru stammered, and wondered if Seishirou meant other dreams about death or other dreams about sex. He couldn't decide which was worse, until he looked into Seishirou's mismatched eyes and the unreadable darkness in them.  
  
No, he wanted to say, but he'd never been a good liar and he didn't think Seishirou would believe him.  
  
He chose the lesser of two evils.  
  
"There was a dream," he started slowly, "where we were in your old veterinary surgery. You... you pinned me against the bench, and..."  
  
The grip on his wrist tightened, and Seishirou's eyes narrowed. It wasn't going to be easy to deter him from the topic of Subaru's nightmares.  
  
"Let go," he said abruptly. That was the way to do it, change defence tactics so quickly that the predator could never quite keep up the pursuit. The gentle request threw Seishirou off-balance, he could see, and as the man let go there was a painful renewal of blood flow into his hands. Seishirou withdrew in every sense, leaning back, expression gone flat and smooth in the effort to veil the almost-lack of control that had previously filled it.  
  
This was worse than before. Subaru could have cried out of frustration; instead he merely shut his eyes, sweat beading his face. "What about you?" he asked at last. "Did you have any... dreams?"  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Seishirou said, voice without expression.  
  
Here, Subaru was stuck. His face flooded with red; he certainly hadn't been talking about dreams where Seishirou was killing anyone. "Um."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Seishirou asked him, question merely solicitous on the surface but with a hint of sharpness flickering beneath the surface like metal trap. The sharpness flared to open danger as Seishirou stretched out over him, trapping him against the couch cushions and biting hard enough to sting at his ear. "Do you really want to know about all the times I thought about shoving you down and destroying that innocence in that year, Subaru-kun? All the times I wondered if you would you stop me?"  
  
" _Yes,_ " Subaru moaned, pulling Seishirou down even closer, entangling his fingers in his hair. He should be afraid right now, he should be terrified-- he most certainly shouldn't be aroused, but he was and he wanted Seishirou and the next best thing was hearing how he had wanted him so long ago.  
  
He could feel the smile against his neck, feel its lack of warmth. "I wanted to destroy you, Subaru-kun. I wanted to wear your naiveté down and make you forget about your family and your duties and your morality and I wanted you to have nothing left but how much you wanted what I could give you-- and then when I gave it to you, you would be nothing. Nothing. You would be the most beautiful emptiness in all the world, in all of history." Seishirou punctuated every pause for breath with some sort of touch, sometimes gentle, sometimes violent, all applied with the precision of an artist against a well-known canvas, one that had been painted many times over.  
  
"And now?" Subaru asked when he could speak again.  
  
"Now I think I want you to destroy me." A low laugh. That expressionless smile.  
  
"No," Subaru said.  
  
"No?" Seishirou echoed, smile twisted. "You don't want to destroy me, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"No," Subaru said again, a little more firmly. "No, I don't."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
Subaru thought that what he wanted should seem fairly obvious, especially given the position they were in and what they had been doing for the past... he didn't know how long and-- and especially given a lot of things. "I want you," Subaru breathed, because that one was the easiest to admit not to mention the most patently obvious. He cupped Seishirou's face in his hands and stared up at him and tried not to kiss him because then he'd never get to finish telling him. "I want you and not whatever I've dreamed of you because you're _real_ , you here, and so am I..."  
  
Despite the fact that he really did love Subaru-- in his own twisted way-- Seishirou would always retain his sadistic streak.  
  
"But wouldn't it be nice if we were to make the dreams real?" Seishirou asked, smirk gentle with a nasty edge. "Therapeutic, I believe the word is."  
  
There was a long silence, in which Subaru felt more and more peculiar until finally that peculiarity flowered into realization: he was angry. Incredibly so. Enough to make his hands shake as he pushed at Seishirou's shoulders, in vain trying to get out from underneath the man.  
  
"Why?" Seishirou looked a bit surprised, but also pleased, which irritated Subaru even further. Damn the man anyway.  
  
"You didn't even _listen_ to what I just said and I don't want to stay anym--" Belatedly he realized that perhaps using your entire body to push upwards in an effort to get free was not a good idea when the object being pushed up against was another body and a very attractive one indeed. Subaru bit his lip and tried not to make any noise.  
  
Unfortunately for Subaru, Seishirou liked anger; it turned him on. He saw the way Subaru was struggling to cry out, and, baring his teeth in a predator's grin, he pushed down.  
  
"A-ah!"  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your dreams?" Seishirou purred, biting a trail of pleasure-pain up Subaru's neck and laughing quietly when Subaru moaned and twisted under him, half in response and half in blinding rage.  
  
"Shut up, shut _up_ ," was all Subaru could offer, practically clawing at Seishirou's shoulders, unable to do anything effective enough to get himself off of the couch, unable to stop half-wanting to stay. He wanted Seishirou to stop smirking at him, stop laughing at him, stop playing with him. He wanted Seishirou.  
  
A vague train of thought transformed to impulse transformed to action and Subaru slid a hand down the front of Seishirou's pants and _squeezed,_ all while burying his face in the other man's neck, lips and tongue seeking skin.  
  
Seishirou bit Subaru harder than he had intended to, and suddenly withdrew. Subaru stared, still and transfixed by Seishirou's rather concerning expression of lust.  
  
"Tell me what you wanted me to do to you, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, "and I'll do it. Or, of course, we could stay like this forever."  
  
He trailed a hand down Subaru's body and then removed it to make his point.  
  
"S-Seishirou-san..." He was supposed to be saying something, supposed to be _doing_ something, but all that he could think of was that Seishirou had just-- had really just said that to him, was going to do things _to_ him, anything he wanted him to, anything...  
  
Looking up at Seishirou, trying to find the words, he could have sworn the man looked a little impatient, and there was that almost-frightening expression again, the one that meant that he wanted Subaru, actually wanted him.  
  
"Touch me--" Where was the adverb he was looking for?-- "gently, touch me gently until I can't stand it anymore and then just _touch me_..."  
  
The way Seishirou smiled-- like a promise, Subaru thought hazily-- sent tingles down the younger man's spine.  
  
"All you had to do was ask."  
  
Seishirou's mouth sucked at his neck again, gently this time as Subaru had asked, and hands traced patterns on his bare skin as though he were something precious, fragile, a glass that might break but this time Seishirou wouldn't let it...  
  
Those soft whimpering noises were him, Subaru realised dimly as he melted under Seishirou's touch.  
  
It was like-- it was like something. Some kind of simile. Thoughts drifted away from each other like errant snowflakes, unable to meet in midair, falling instead into oblivion. Subaru ran his hands through Seishirou's hair distractedly and then came the kiss, the one that lingered and went on and on and on--  
  
And broke apart, ragged breath filling the scant space now between them.  
  
In a quick, electric flash of lightning, Subaru wondered just how far Seishirou would be willing to be lead, just how closely he was willing to follow the script of some half-forgotten, long-ago dream.  
  
It was worth finding out.  
  
"What happens next, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou breathed in his ear.  
  
Maybe Seishirou was secretly a mind reader. Subaru wouldn't be surprised, actually, which really was a very scary thought because that would mean that Seishirou knew what he was thinking even when he didn't want him to, and--  
  
At the realisation that he was mentally babbling, Subaru forced himself to stop and focus on Seishirou's question.  
  
"You," he began, and then licked his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry-- and then he noticed Seishirou's momentary distraction, the almost imperceptible leaning forward, the arrested motion stretching between them like a promise. Subaru found himself almost liking this stop-and-start form of lovemaking; it gave time to savour and enjoy, time to heighten the anticipation. "You can kiss me if you like," he whispered, and it sounded almost like it had in his dream, just deeper, the love grown up along with the wide-eyed boy. "And then finish taking off my clothes and then... I'd like to finish with yours."  
  
Seishirou approved of this game. He leaned forward, placing a shallow kiss on Subaru's lips and moving his attention to pushing Subaru's pants the rest of the way down. Subaru turned his face into the cushions, sighing with content, and Seishirou kissed him again.  
  
"It's a pity we never did this when you were sixteen," Seishirou murmured.  
  
A soft laugh. "And whose fault was that?"  
  
"You could have given me a little more encouragement, at least."  
  
And because Seishirou had been too far away for minutes now Subaru pulled him back, pulled him into a kiss that lingered, luxuriated-- then picked up speed, and teeth, and the pale memory of a dream almost fragmented to nothing at all in the onslaught.  
  
Subaru mildly surprised himself when he moved to unbuckle Seishirou's belt without even breaking the kiss. Though they'd been in a relationship for some time now, his essential reserved nature has never changed and he always found it difficult to be this forward.  
  
There was a soft murmur of approval and then Seishirou moved to drop lighter kisses across nose and cheeks and forehead, brushing occasionally against lips, soft touches, warm ones. They were distracting and Subaru steeled his resolve-- he had meant it when he said that he _wanted_ to do this, to return the act of undressing. For one, he knew Seishirou found it alluring.  
  
And finally, _finally_ , everything was off and kicked to the floor and if Seishirou asked him what to do next he'd scream in frustration so he kissed him instead. Again. So many kisses yet all of them were different, all of them the same in that they were so good and made him feel somehow not alone in the universe.  
  
Subaru was abruptly disoriented when Seishirou flipped them over and everything spun for a few seconds. Seishirou's arms wrapped around his waist, cradling him close, more gentle than was his usual wont.  
  
"Seishirou-san?" Subaru said dazedly, close enough that his lips brushed Seishirou's as he spoke.  
  
Seishirou looked absurdly content where he way, eyes half-lidded like a cat's. "You need to tell me what happens next," he said, soft but insistent.  
  
"This was about the part where I'd always wake up," Subaru lied, because God damn it, he just wanted Seishirou to do what _he_ wanted and not feel as though he had to play some sort of part. They had had quite enough of playacting already.  
  
Seishirou gave him a considering look, as though he could tell Subaru was lying. (Maybe he _is_ a mind reader, Subaru thought, but then it occurred that Seishirou just knew him too well, had spent too many years observing him.)  
  
Seishirou didn't call him out on the lie, however, and Subaru was flooded with relief and something stronger, something like lust or maybe love, as Seishirou guided him down for another kiss, slow and hot.  
  
It was a _good_ kiss. Subaru knew the thought was idiotic even as it took form in his head, but that was all his fevered mind could come up with, having dwelt too long previously on poetry to have any left right now. It was a good kiss and it had the perfect amount of tongue and just the right speed and-- and it was good. Really good, and he groaned and then shifted a little and then discovered it felt _good_ to rub against Seishirou's stomach so he did it again and then again and--  
  
Seishirou's hands at his hips stilled him, despite the unconscious noise of protest that escaped him.  
  
"Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, and his voice sounded a little strained.  
  
"What?" Subaru said fuzzily, wondering why Seishirou had made him stop when it felt so good. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Slow down," Seishirou chided him, grinding his hips down against Subaru's slow enough that it ached.  
  
Subaru let out a frustrated whimper, bucking up against Seishirou only to be restrained. He didn't want to go slowly. He'd had enough of going slowly-- if this went on for much longer, he'd lose his mind!  
  
The hands that moved up to massage his shoulders were anything but soothing though they were supposed to be, and Subaru refused to relax, looking down with his most piteous expression. What on earth were they waiting _for_? The End of the World? That had already come and gone, or rather had failed to come and go, thanks to Kamui.  
  
"Seishirou- _san_."  
  
Subaru refused to admit that he was whining.  
  
"Yes, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"I don't want to go slowly!"  
  
Seishirou smirked. "I thought you'd learned. If you want something, all you have to do is ask. In as much detail as possible, please. Just so I know I'm getting it right, you understand."  
  
Sometimes, love was awfully close to hate. Subaru knew that. He hadn't been aware of the close correlation between embarrassment and lust, however.  
  
"I _told_ you I wanted you to touch me already," Subaru said, "and you know what to do, so don't pretend otherwise."  
  
"Touch you right here?" Seishirou asked with his most innocent expression, tapping Subaru's nose. Subaru was tempted to bite it in frustration.  
  
He didn't waste time with any more words; instead he snatched the offending hand, guided it down to where he wanted it, felt the fingers close reflexively around himself and then he moaned directly in Seishirou's ear, " _There._ "  
  
It seemed he could bring himself to express his desires if he really tried.  
  
Seishirou's fingers tightened, and Subaru could hear the older man's breath quicken. Good, he thought, Seishirou was usually in control right up until the end.  
  
Seishirou took a moment to collect himself, mostly succeeding, and his hand moved on Subaru, slow, still slow, maddeningly so.  
  
"Is that all you want, Subaru-kun?"  
  
Slightly mocking, but filled with genuine affection and heat. Subaru gritted his teeth, willing Seishirou to take pity, to go faster, to do _something,_ but Seishirou was naturally stubborn.  
  
" _No!_ " he moaned, frustration flooding his tone.  
  
Seishirou's mouth was against his ear. "What else do you want, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"I _hate_ you," Subaru whimpered. "I want you to stop talking and I want you to stop asking me questions because if I want something I'll tell you but right now I just want-- _you_."  
  
"Ah," Seishirou said softly, and then in a quick whirl of motion Subaru felt his back pressing into the couch again, Seishirou above him, poised for an instant before his mouth descended onto Subaru's. Hard.  
  
This was much more like it. Subaru couldn't say what Seishirou wanted him to say; words like 'fuck me' refused to leave his mouth, made him stutter and turn red even when that was what he wanted.  
  
So it was a relief to fill his mouth with something other than words and the kisses especially were good to fill it with except that by now he wanted a hell of a lot more than kisses but he couldn't find the words to express that, either-- this after he told Seishirou he would tell him if he wanted something.  
  
The hands on his hips tightened and held him exactly where he was, just a little too far away. Fuzzily Subaru wondered if every couple had this sort of lovemaking experience or if Seishirou really was just a sadist.  
  
"And now, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"Aren't you getting frustrated at all?" Subaru burst out irritably, and then turned a predictable red. Seishirou laughed quietly at him.  
  
"So cute. Would you believe me if I said no?"  
  
Subaru stared at him, feeling vaguely hurt. Seishirou sighed, realising that perhaps he'd taken the teasing a step too far if Subaru really did believe him when he said something like that.  
  
"Of course, I'd be lying if I did."  
  
Subaru continued to just look at Seishirou, his annoyance clear. There were limits and he had almost reached his and if Seishirou didn't know this then he was damn well going to be sorry when Subaru kicked him off the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back," Seishirou murmured, still looking disgustingly amused with everything, and then Subaru was left alone on the couch, positively aching by now. Glaring at the man's retreating form, Subaru vowed revenge.  
  
"Where did you go?" Subaru demanded angrily when Seishirou returned. So help him God, if Seishirou pissed him off one more time he'd just slap the older man-- _hard_ \-- and go wank off in the shower.  
  
Really. He meant it this time.  
  
Seishirou's smirk grew more pronounced as he opened his hand to show Subaru the lubricant he held. "I have every intention of screwing you so hard you won't be able to walk, let alone work, for another week," he said calmly. "Do you have any objections to this?"  
  
One of the subsequent incoherent sputtering noises that emerged from Subaru's mouth must have sounded vaguely like "No" because Seishirou smiled and his face took on a sort of lean, hungry expression that made the bottom drop out of Subaru's stomach, but pleasantly. The man's hands were much too slow and deliberate unscrewing the cap on the tube (though not quite steady, Subaru noted with surprise and a small amount of gratification) and then with his free hand Seishirou lifted Subaru's legs, placing them on his shoulders, resting his cheek against the inner curve of Subaru's thigh.  
  
Oh God. He wasn't going to...  
  
Judging from the other man's face, the expression on his own was quite comical. Subaru closed his eyes and tried not to think about where Seishirou was right now, or alternately, how much he wanted to kick him in the head.  
  
 _Kicking him in the head won't solve anything,_ Subaru reminded himself faintly. _If you kick him in the head he'll be unconscious and you'll be even more frustrated._ Because despite what he'd promised himself before he'd really rather not resort to the shower route.  
  
"Could you please hurry up?" he said, intending to sound annoyed but coming off more plaintive than he would have liked.  
  
Seishirou glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hurry up?"  
  
Subaru squirmed, Seishirou's breath tickling his sensitive skin. "Yes," he half moaned, face flushed with embarrassment-anger-lust. He probably had no idea how attractive he looked, Seishirou reflected. "I mean it, Seishirou-san, if you don't stop teasing me..."  
  
"This is revenge," Seishirou said when he trailed off, and elaborated at Subaru's confused look. "It's been two weeks, Subaru-kun. I thought it was only fair if you were to reach the same level of frustration first. Really, I begin to think that you love your work more than you love me."  
  
Subaru was ridiculously tempted to say something along the lines of "My work doesn't give great head" which meant he had probably been spending far too much time having tea at Kamui's apartment, as the boy had quite a dirty mouth when inclined to show it. Anyway no matter what Seishirou said about just punishment he was clearly _a sadist_ and here Subaru's thoughts trailed off because Seishirou was making little patterns on the inside of his thigh _with his tongue._  
  
Whimper, whimper, moan.  
  
"Maybe that's enough teasing," Seishirou murmured, fighting the urge to bite down on soft skin. Even if Subaru would like it, it would indicate a certain loss of control, and, well... There was some kind of justification. Somewhere. Mostly he just wanted Subaru right now, and to hell with teasing.  
  
Subaru obviously agreed, because when Seishirou's tongue stopped he made a strangled sobbing keening noise.  
  
Seishirou bit Subaru, and Subaru gasped.  
  
All arguments about loss of control had gone out the window; Seishirou couldn't really remember what he had been objecting to. For that matter, Subaru's anger seemed to have channelled itself into hopeless incoherent sexual goo.  
  
Subaru of course tasted marvellous everywhere and so he concentrated on that one small area of skin, only absently realizing that this still could be constituted as teasing, and then fully acknowledging this when Subaru unconsciously drove his knees into Seishirou's neck. He had remarkably bony knees, really.  
  
Subaru for his part wasn't doing much of any sort of conscious thinking, and was incredibly relieved without knowing why when he felt a cool finger run along the inside of his leg and then down farther.  
  
One finger slipped inside Subaru and then two, causing him first to tense up and then attempt futilely to push down, Seishirou's other hand restraining his hip. The relief was, however, unfortunately short-lived; Seishirou withdrew his fingers, and Subaru was left feeling empty and even more frustrated than he had been before.  
  
"Sei-shi-rou- _sa~n_!" he wailed pathetically.  
  
And without warning Seishirou had moved into position and pushed forward; when Subaru let out a mewl of mingled surprise and pain, Seishirou bit his neck, a gesture that clearly meant, "You _asked_ for it, Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru did not respond to the unspoken words, trying paradoxically to force himself to relax and stop making so much _noise_ since it was making his mouth go dry.  
  
It was a doomed attempt. Perhaps Seishirou had noticed Subaru's ragged clutch for self-control-- something he most heartedly did not approve of, because he liked hearing the noises Subaru made-- because it seemed as though he were going out of his way to make Subaru scream, harder and faster and Subaru was only getting louder despite himself.  
  
His vision was going white at the edges despite the panting breaths he kept taking in; they were too shallow, but he couldn't stop long enough to take deeper ones. He could see Seishirou's face above him, locked in a feral sort of concentration, cheeks tinged with colour--God, because of him, because of him, he made Seishirou feel this way--  
  
" _Subaru-kun,_ " he said into his ear.  
  
Seishirou pushed forward again, hitting exactly the right spot in Subaru and making the younger man see bright dots obscuring his vision. That combined with all the teasing and the knowledge that Seishirou was losing control for him- him, all him, Seishirou felt something lust-love-possession and it was all for Subaru- was enough to push him over the edge, orgasm slamming into him like the bullet train on speed. All his muscles tightened, arms and legs wrapping around Seishirou's body in a death hold, and apparently that was enough to take Seishirou with him.  
  
And, Subaru being Subaru, the first lucid thoughts to enter his mind after some moments of simply breathing in and out were of things that he should be doing: he should be getting back to work now, he should certainly clean up now, he should at least get a blanket because the feel of hot sweat cooling was rather uncomfortable... there were lots of things he should be doing, but he ignored them all and closed his eyes, letting his legs slide from Seishirou's shoulders.  
  
"Don't fall asleep," Seishirou said, voice a little husky. "I still haven't spent enough time with you awake."  
  
Subaru forced his eyes open again, mildly surprised. "Seishirou-san?"  
  
Seishirou's arms slipped around him, pulling him close in an embrace that should have been too hot too sweaty but instead was perfect.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier," Seishirou murmured. "About your work. I really am starting to worry that it's more important to you than I am."  
  
"Well, it's not life-threatening if I miss out on a little time with you," Subaru admitted sheepishly. Then, after a pause and a laugh, "Or at least not to anyone else. And... you have to realize that I wouldn't be able to enjoy spending time with you if I were worried about a job that had been put off."  
  
Seishirou sighed. "Subaru-kun, you can't kill yourself over your job. Not everything is in danger of becoming a disaster." Hands ran through Subaru's hair and he closed his eyes; it felt so _good_. "You've been tired and you've been neglecting your faithful and devoted lover and as diverting as it is to relieve it, I would rather not deal with another two weeks of sexual frustration."  
  
Subaru snorted sleepily. "If it's going to result in you being such a sadist, I think I'd rather not either."  
  
"You say that as though you didn't enjoy it," Seishirou teased gently, hand slipping from Subaru's hair to cup his face as he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's neck.  
  
"Neither of us would have if I really had left," Subaru muttered exasperatedly, reflexively snuggling closer and burying his face in the curve of Seishirou's shoulder. "I was about to, you know. And don't do that, it tickles."  
  
"I can't help it," Seishirou said innocently, dropping another chaste kiss on Subaru's throat. "Having been deprived of your company for so long the temptation to touch you is too strong."  
  
"No one would ever believe me," Subaru said, voice muffled against Seishirou's neck, "if I told them what a humongous sap you are."  
  
"Only for you, Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru wondered if maybe he could turn down some of the less important jobs after all.


End file.
